The Twins
by Arrida daughter of Aries
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew was a lie? what if someone your trusted took you away from the only family you had, what would you do? this is a story about just that. HG/DM OC/SS
1. Chapter 1

"We must tell them…"

"Now is not the time my son. Soon we will tell them soon."

Two figures stood in the library at Grimmauld place arguing in the dead of the night. They were arguing over a matter that had plagued Severus Snape since Natasha's death 12 years earlier.

"They are my responsibility Albus, Natasha was my best friend, and they deserve to know the truth about they're mother and each other…the twins will not forget for much longer."

"The memory charms that were placed on the twins were very powerful Severus. Not even the Dark Lord would be able to break them."

"Then you intend on using them as weapons…is there nothing I can do to stop you?"

"I will not order you to participate Severus, but what is done is done. The twins will be a force to be reckoned with and I intend to keep that force on the side of the light. I will do what it takes to make sure of that, they will serve the order or they will not be aloud to keep their powers."

"that I will not allow, their powers are their birthright left to them by Natasha and passed through the O'Grady line for generations…I'd like to see you even try to bind them, you may be powerful Albus but the twins will wield a power that not even you can comprehend"

"Is that a threat Severus?"

"Take it for what you will; I will protect my family, no matter the cost"

Severus stormed from the library, missing the girl standing in the alcove of the stairs. Hermione Granger had been on her way to the Library to retrieve a potions text when she heard the argument between the Headmaster and her Potions Professor. She waited to be sure the cost was clear and upon hearing her Professors door slam shut she made her way back up to her 4th floor room, she had managed to convince Mrs. Weasley that her own room would be beneficial to her and her studies.

_Studies…right, more like now I can finally be free from Ginny and he annoying attitude…if only I could get away from the boys as easily…_

"Oh Aria…I miss you!" Holding a photograph of Aria in one had Hermione fished her cell phone out of her pocket

"Aria? It's me…we have a problem"

"Hey Mia, what's wrong? Are those idiots bothering you again?"

"Always, but that's not the problem…I just over heard Dumbledore and Sev arguing…about us"

"That's nothing new Mia, they always argue about us"

"I know but this time was different…Dumbledore threatened to bind us if we didn't 'serve the light' as it were and Sev pretty much said he'd die before he'd let that happen… I think you and the guys need to come to Hogwarts this year…I think its time they knew…"

"You want to go public? _Hey guys! Mia wants to go public! You in? _(A chorus of hells ya and totally's could be heard in the background) well we're in Mi…are you 100% sure you want to do this?? Once it's out there's no going back"

"I'm sure Ari…Sev needs us…and I need you"

"Alright…we'll see you on September 1st"

"You know I love you right sis?"

"Not as much as I love you, goodnight Mia"

"Night Ari, see you in a couple of days!"

Mia hit end on her cell, everything was going to be different now, alliances were going to be tested and broken and new ones forged in there places…she should probably worn Sev and Draco she thought. Mia exited her room as quietly as she could in the old house and made her way down the hall to the Potions Professors door.

_*knock, knock*_

The door flew open in her face with the full force of her Professors furry behind it, but his face softened for a split second before the mask slipped back on.

"What do you want Miss Granger"

"Oh stop being so sour Sev, people are going to start to think you've got vinegar running through your veins" Mia pushed her way past him into he room and made herself comfortable on his bed.

"well don't just stand there, close the door and sit down already" Severus didn't know what to think…she wasn't supposed to know about the connection between them…let alone act as though she had known for a long time.

"You know…I mean you know who…"

"Yes we know who we are and who you are to us…and more importantly we know what Dumbledore plans to do with us and you if you get in his way"

"We?"

"(sigh) yes we, Aria and I have known who we are since we were 13, we received letters from mother on our birthday that year and they unlocked our memories and made it possible fore us to find each other…really I mean who were they kidding you can't separate twins like us and hope that you could hide it…we were bound to find each other eventually"

"Yes…I always knew you would but I didn't think it would be so soon…or rather so…I don't know so long ago…why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Dumbledore…he's watching Aria and the boys very closely…and if he suspected that we knew he would have come after us…or you"

"So why are you telling me now?"

"I heard you in the library…we aren't going to let him bind us…we have a plan and to make it work Aria and the Boys are going to transfer to Hogwarts, I figured a heads up was the least I could do"

Severus had never been more confused in his life. _Aria and the Boys? A heads up? What do they have planned?_

"Well goodnight Sev! And remember, we know nothing!"

"I don't understand your leaving? But…"

"don't worry we can spend all the time together you want once Aria and the Boys get here, but right now I have to go owl Draco so he doesn't flip out before we get the chance to talk to him" and with that Mia slipped back into the hallway and into her room.

"Draco?! What does he have to do with anything?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mia could barely contain the excitement she felt, after writing to Draco and explaining the situation she could hardly sleep, she had been so happy. But it didn't last long, the next morning had brought the reminder that she was still at Grimmauld Place and still had a week until school started…it had been a bad week. But now the Hogwarts Express was making its way into Hogsmead and she had managed to give Harry and Ron the slip, now all she had to do was find Draco so they could meet up with Aria and the Boys.

"There you are Granger I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you forget you're supposed to be helping me with these stupid first year"

"Oh keep you pants on Malfoy, I'm here aren't I!"

Inwardly they were both laughing; it was always fun to fight with each other, to see who could come up with the best insults. Draco leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"Boys bathroom in the Slytherin section, I'll meet you there in 5. Don't worry Pans will make sure your not seen"

Nodding she made her way through the train, careful to make it look like she was organizing the first years as part of her Head Girl duties, spotting Pansy she quickly ducked under the clock the other girl was holding and checking to make sure her glamour's were in place she reemerged as Pansy Parkinson. Laughing Pansy waved her wand above her head and took Mia's place. The girls shared a smile and went their separate ways.

5 minutes later Draco walked into the boy's bathroom and told Mia the cost was clear, Pansy was on her way up the great hall as Mia and the train was empty. Making their way off the train Mia and Draco headed towards the stations port key landing and waited. They didn't have to wait long before there friends arrived. Hugs and smiles were exchanged and the group started on there way up the hill towards Hogwarts.

"Are you sure the wards are going to let us in?" asked one of the hooded travelers that had arrived at the station

"Yes, Sev set the to recognize you all" replied Mia

As they drew closer to the castle a nervosa tension started to sweep through the group.

"Well I guess its now or never…last chance if anyone want to turn back…" whispered Aria

Everyone stood firm and ascended the stairs to the front doors together, the sorting was just about over and the feast was about to begin. They waited until the exact moment when the last first year jumped down from the stool and…

_*BANG*_ the doors to the great hall flew open with such force that they smashed into the walls on either side, everyone froze and turned towards the noise as Dumbledore rose form his place at the middle of the staff table. Draco took this opportunity to slip into his place beside Pansy at the slytherin table.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you get passed the wards?" he demanded as four hooded figures walked into the hall.

The first dropped a curtsy and pulled back the hood on her midnight blue silk cloak.

"Apologies Headmaster, we missed the train from London. My name is Aria Van Allen, and these are my companions, we are transferring in from St. Vladimir's, our Headmaster assured us he had informed you"

The great hall stared at the beauty that had spoken, her soft raven hair framed her face perfectly and her piercing blue eyes gave chills to anyone who made eye contact. She was smiling at the Headmaster and a few students swore he looked pale, but it was gone in an instant.

"Yes of course, I received the letter a few weeks ago. Although I was under the impression that it was only three students that would be transferring"

"That is true. Ryan, Ian and my self are transferring, however my sister Mia, who is a student here would like to be resorted" As Aria said their names the boys took down their hoods and came to stand on either side of her, Mia kept hers in place waiting for the Headmaster to answer…if he said no, they were going to have a problem.

Glaring ever so slightly the Headmaster Consented before resuming his seat and turning to Severus.

"Did you know of this?"

"If you are asking if I want behind your back and told them anyways the answer is no, I do not know how they found out, but I'm sure they will enlighten us"

Severus turned back towards the great hall as McGonagall started the sorting.

The boys went first and both were announced as slytherins right away, standing to the side they waited for the girls.

Aria walked over to Mia and gently pushed her hood back, there was a collective gasp as he identity was revealed, but the noise only grew louder as Aria took her sisters hand and chanted the spell that would release the permanent glamour.

Mia transformed from the shy girl with massive curly brown hair and brown eyes to the exact duplicate of Aria with golden blond hair and green eyes, as the sisters looked at each other their eyes changed again so one both sisters had one blue and one green eye.

They turned as one to the sorting hat…the light and the dark, two prefect beauties, and as one they grasped the edge of the hat and placed it on both of their heads.

"_SYLITHERIN!!!!!"_ The hat shouted so loud that there could be no mistake. There was uproar at the Gryffindor table as Harry and Ron screamed in outrage and the Slytherins welcomed their newest members.

Dumbledore stood and quieted the hall. "Now I know this has been a rather eventful night so far but it is getting late so if you could please eat and head off to bed, you have a long first day of classes tomorrow"

Food appeared on the tables and most students started eating as if nothing had happened, Harry and Ron however were not interested in the food, they were to angry that they had been betrayed or worse that Hermione had been taken form them by force. Never mind that she had been distant all summer or the fact that she had barely said two words to them since the end of last term…as far as they were concerned she was theirs and something was wrong, she wouldn't just leave them…would she?

After the feast the Twins and the Boys along with Draco were cornered by Sev and brought to the Headmasters office where Harry and Ron awaited them. As soon as they saw Mia they rushed over to pull her away from everyone else and holding her hands tightly they started shaking her and yelling out counter-curses trying to get the 'old Mione' back.

"Let me go idiots! There is nothing wrong with me! I'm not under any kind of curse and if you were really my friends you would have known that!" freeing her hands Mia slapped both of them across the cheek and rejoined her sister on the other side of the room and took Draco's hand.

"That's exactly what you would say if you were under a dark curse Mione! Professor you have got to do something!! She HAS to be imperio'd or something" ranted Ron

"Mr. Weasley I'd like to remind you that manhandling a female student is against the rule and grounds for expulsion, 20 points from Gryffindor and if I catch you grabbing her like that again being expelled will be the least of your worries" seethed Sev.

Harry and Ron stared wide eyed at Snape before they jumped to their feet and pulled their wands.

"Everyone just calm down, if you could please sit back down boys, everything will be sorted out" said Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"I don't understand Professor, why aren't you taking Mione away from them? What don't we know?!" demanded Harry.

"The truth is Harry that Miss Granger and Miss Van Allen are infarct sisters. Twins, born to a very powerful pure blood line. When their mother died I felt it prudent to separate and hide the girls for their own safety, their memories were altered so the Dark Lord could not harm them and it was left at that. I had no intention of bringing them to the Dark Lords attention and as a result was resigned to leave them as Hermione Granger and Arianne Van Allen. Unfortunately my plan seems to have failed"

"So you were just going to leave us? I _knew _it!! Why our family _ever_ trusted you I will never know!" ranted Aria

"It was my decision to make and I made what I felt was the right one"

"It was never your decision to make old man…it was mine! And you took they away from me" said Sev as he moved to stand behind the twins.

"I still don't understand…so you hide Mione from her family and made her forget? But then why do they know now?" asked Ron

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! And the reason we know is because our mother never trusted Dumbledore and wrote us letters for our 13th birthday that explained who we are and why Dumbledore is afraid of us" Mia smirked

"I assure you I am not afraid of you, but I will not hesitate to bind you if the need should arise, all I need from you is your oath to the order and myself and all will be left alone" said a smiling Dumbledore

"We will never submit an oath to you, as far as we see it you have two choices; you can leave us be and we choose the possibility of helping you in the end…" started Aria

"Or we leave and the next time you see us, might be your last." Finished Mia

The twin's magic swept through the room, making sure the Headmaster knew they were serious and his answer would be binding.

"Am I to assume that would include you as well Severus? What of you bonds to the order?"

"The bonds to the girls are stronger Albus; it is you who have pushed us to this point"

"I fail to see your reasoning but I will not let you leave this school with the powers that you posses, if it means I will have you word that you will not assist the Dark Lord then I will leave you be, but if you choose to betray us, the consequences would be dire"

"You do not frighten us old man, but if you except our terms then it is settled" replied Ryan from his place in front of the twins, the boys had been ready to defend them against anything.

"We are agreed" the weight of the binding settled around everyone in the office and the twins smirked.

"We will hold you to that" that said as one. Getting up they turned and made their way about of the office and down the stair intent of finding their beds for they night. Everything had gone as planned and they could finally breath a sigh of relief. Or so they

Thought.

"Mione! Mione! Hey Mione wait up!" yelled Harry and Ron as they chase them down the hall.

"How many time must I tell you to stop calling me that?! My name is MIA got that!?"

"What is it you was potter we're trying to go to bed"

"Shove off Malfoy, no one asked you!"

"Pissing off my girlfriend is always my business, now what is it you want"

"Draco dear… calm down, Mia is a big girl and can fire her own hex's" murmured Aria with a hand on Draco's arm

"Thanks Ari…now what do you want? I'm tired" said Mia, her arms crossed as she looked at Harry and Ron expectantly.

"We…we wanted to say that…well…" started Harry

"We can't believe you would betray us for a bunch of stinking Slytherins!! Malfoy? I mean really I always knew you were a bit of a whore but I never knew you would stoop that low! We probably should have just let the troll get you in first year and saved ourselves the trouble! And to think I was going to forgive you for dumping me and ask you to marry me! That what I get for thinking a whore can change…I guess they were right…some spots _never_ come off!"

"RON!!!! What the hell man? That is not what we were going to say to her"

"Your either with me or with her Harry"

"Why don't you both just fuck off and go back to the tower you came from…we do not appreciate you speaking to Mia that way let alone any girl, the fact that she didn't kill you is a minored miracle" said Ryan

"One that will probably not happen again, if your smart you'll stay away. Because these girls are our responsibility and nothing is going to hurt them" said Ian

"Ron you're a heartless bastard and I hope your dick falls off, I _never_ said I would date you and you know it! So why would I even consider marrying you?! You seriously need help" and with that the group of Slytherins made there way down the dungeons and to bed. School was going to be interesting.


	3. AN

Let me know what you think and if I should keep going…

Where would you like to see this go and what situtations should our little ground find themselves in?

Im not going to have much of harry and ron in this story…maybe a little later…right now its about the twins and their lives!

Cheers!

Arrida


End file.
